


Tweet Tweet

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Uncle Jalmers... he really messes things up with his silly twitter game!





	Tweet Tweet

Note: This was inspired by a Tweet from Brian Dietzen LOL The tweet was: Finding Nemo Dead #ChangeAWordRuinAMovie

 

 

"Daddy!" Shelby squealed as Tony came into the room with her jacket in his hand.

 

"We're going to take Nemo for a walk at the park," Tony picked up his little girl after clipping the leash on the family's beloved dog. Sometimes, he felt that Shelby got lost in the shuffle of the day to day life with the boys.

 

"Let's go to the park, baby. It's Shelby day!" Tony kissed his little girl on the cheek as they made their way to the car. With Shelby and Nemo both secured, the duo took off to enjoy a day of bonding.

 

Gabe and Tad came in a short time after their dad left with Gibbs. The amazing grandfather had taken his boys to the marine life exhibit at the zoo. There were times that he just craved their company and it had worked out perfectly that Tony wanted to go off with Shelby for the day.

 

"That was fun grandpa!" Gabe hugged Gibbs. "I'm hungry."

 

"Why don't you two go play that computer game you like while I get us a snack." Gibbs headed to the kitchen while the boys rushed to the computer arguing over who was going to win.

 

Tad was plugging in the controls for the game when he heard is brother sniff. "What's wrong?"

 

"Look!" Gabe pointed to the screen. Tony had left his twitter account open and to the great dismay of the boys; it was on a post by their Uncle Jimmy. "Finding Nemo Dead!"

 

"Where's dad?" Tad rushed from room to room looking for his dad and his beloved dog. Tears streaming down his face as he came up empty.

 

"He probably went to bury him." Gabe sobbed. "I wanted to be at his funeral."

 

"What in the world is wrong?" Gibbs rushed to the boys as soon as he saw the tears.

 

"Nemo's dead!" they boys cried out in unison, huge tears running down their cheeks.

 

"What?" Gibbs' felt his heart creep into his throat. "Why do you think he's dead?"

 

"Uncle Jimmy said so," Tad's eyes pooled with a fresh wave of tears. "I didn't get to say good-bye."

 

Moving to the sofa, Gibbs called the boys over to snuggle them close, the food long forgotten. He knew that one day they would have to bury the beloved family pet but it was hard for him to believe that it was happening now.

 

"Do dogs go to heaven?" Gabe sniffed.

 

"All dogs go to heaven you stupid hat," Tad growled. "Nemo was a good boy; he loved God."

 

"He didn't go to church with us!" Gabe growled. "He's a sinner!"

 

"No sir," Tad stood up and punched his brother. "Take that back."

 

"Both of you stop it!" Gibbs hated to correct the boys but this was out of control. "Both of you go to your room, NOW!"

 

The boys sulked off, both upset and still broken hearted over the loss of their furry friend.

 

"I'm sorry I punched you." Tad hugged Gabe. The boys climbed on the bed and snuggled close looking at pictures of Nemo on their IPods.

 

"He was a good boy," Gabe admitted. "He just didn't go to church."

 

"I bet they have special dog churches and we just don't know." Tad explained. "He probably goes when we are at church with dad."

 

"Yeah," Gabe sighed. "I'm going to miss him."

 

"Me too." Tad wiped at his face.

 

The sound of paws running down the hallway filled the room and before they knew it, they had Nemo on the bed with them.

 

"I see his ghost!" Gabe gasped.

 

"His ghost is kissing me!" Tad sobbed. "I miss him so much."

 

"His ghost just farted!" Gabe sobbed harder. "I want Nemo back."

 

"What on earth is going on in here," Tony came in with Shelby on his hip.

 

"Where did you bury Nemo?" Gabe jumped off the bed. "You should have waited for us."

 

"Nemo is right there!" Tony pointed to the dog on the bed.

 

"That's his ghost!" Tad defended. "We saws it on Twitter! Uncle Jimmy says he found Nemo dead."

 

Tony gave the boys a look before remembering the twitter game they were playing earlier.

 

"Boys," Tony took them to the computer. "It was a game we were playing. You change or add a word to a movie title."

 

"Well that was a stupid word to add," Tad was furious as he grabbed the phone. "Uncle Jimmy, you owe me and my brother an apology."

 

Gabe picked up his buddy, Nemo and started hugging and kissing on him. "I'm glad you're not dead."

 

"Uncle Jimmy's on his way," Tad reported. "With three pizzas, some chips, brownies and pop."

 

"You guilted him?" Tony laughed.

 

"He broke my little heart," Tad reported. "This is the least he can do."

 

"Surprised you didn't ask for milk shakes and onion rings too." Tony laughed only to be horrified when Tad picked up the phone and added to his order.

 

"Change a word and ruin a movie title cost Uncle Jimmy big," Tony laughed.

 

 

"You're next dad," Gabe groaned. "That wasn't nice mister!"


End file.
